Why me!
by lovelove94
Summary: this story is set after Joey and Lauren brake up .how will she hope with everything that is going on in her life. how will joey and Lauren cope with being apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lauren's p.o.v

"Pregnant no i can't be pregnant" i said as i sat in hospital two days after my stomach being pumped.

"You didn't know " the doctor said looking surprised.

"No if i did i would never of drank" i said as tears fell.

"Is my baby going to be OK" i said.

"We will do a scan for you in a while we will know more then" the doctor said.

"Thank you" i said. The doctor smiled at me before leaving the room.

I have no idea what I'M going to do now Joey broke up with me again so i can't have him around me anymore.

I hate him for breaking my heart twice i really do i loved him so much i would of given anything up for him but not anymore.

He didn't believe me when i said i didn't drink instead he broke up with me. I'M determined to give up alcohol for good now for my baby's sake. I want to be a good mum.

My mum and dad don't even know that I'M here and i want it to stay that way they will only look at me with disapproving looks on their faces if they find out I have ended up when the doctor asked me if i wanted him to call anyone i said no.

"Are you ready for your scan now " doctor Smith said smiling.

"Sure" i said pulling my top up.

"This is going to be a bit cold"he said before putting the gel on my stomach.

"That is cold" i shivered as he put the gel on me.

"Right Lauren you are about 4 months pregnant and as far as we can see everything is ok" he said smiling.

"There is something else isn't there" i asked getting worried.

"Lauren you are having twins "he said.

"I'M w.w. what " i said in complete shock.

"There is a few questions i need to ask you before you go" he said.

"OK" i sighed.

"Do you want to keep them" he said looking concerned

"Yer i do " i answered quickly.

"Is the farther going to be involved" he said.

"Not if i have anything to do with it" i said.

"Well that seems to be all "he said.

"I'M going to recommend that you see a counselor and go to AA meetings to help you deal with things and your alcohol problem.

"Would that be something you are interested in " he said.

"Yes please I'll do anything to make sure i am better for my kids." i said smiling weakly.

"OK I'll get all the discharge papers sorted out and then you can leave when your ready. Do you have any questions?" he asked smiling.

" Erm ..When can i find out what I'M having" i questioned.

"In about a months time" he said

"OK thank you " i said as the taxi pulled up.

"your doctor should be in touch soon about your counseling and AA" he said. I nodded and smiled before getting into the taxi.

I just hope my mum doesn't find out that I'm pregnant before i have worked out how to tell her cause i know she is quite good at being able to tell things like that. The taxi ride seemed pretty quick and i wished it had been longer if I'M honest. I got out of the taxi before i quickly paid the driver and walked inside.

"Lauren were have you been " mum shouted while running down the stairs.

"arh don't shout mum" i said looking at the clock and realizing it is 3 in the morning.

"Don't shout Lauren you have been gone for two days " she said.

"Where have you been" she asked a little quieter.

"I was just with a few friends from collage" i lied.

"Why didn't you call me?" she sighed.

"I'M sorry mum it wont happen again " i said feeling to tired to argue.

"Right well make sure it doesn't " she said.

"I'M going to bed now " i said walking up the stairs and climbing into bed and falling asleep within seconds.

The next morning...

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face.

"arug" i sighed"Your home then" Abi sighed from next to me

"oh don't start Abi " i said still feeling really tired. I decided to get up knowing if i didn't Abi would only start having ago at me.I went down stairs to be welcomed by the smell of bacon.

"Oh god I'M going to be sick" i said running upstairs. I heard my mum sigh behind me as she held my hair back.

"This can't go on Lauren" she said.

"I'M not drunk i promise" i said

"Lauren please don't lie "she sighed.

"I'M not" i said getting up "I'M going to go for counseling and AA i spoke to my doctor yesterday" i said.

"Oh " she said looking really shocked. "I'M proud of you" she said smiling "do you want some breakfast" she questioned.

"Yes please just not bacon " i said still feeling sick at the thought of it. I have decided that after breakfast I'm going to try and find a job cause i need the money now more than ever.

Let me know what you think of this chapter . I update again tomorrow hopefully please r&r xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews xx

Chapter 2

It has been a month since i found out i am pregnant. I managed to get a job designing advertisements for local businesses which means i can work from home so i spend most of my time here so that i don't have to see anyone especially Joey cause seeing him just makes me want to cry. My scan is this afternoon i just hope i don't end up bumping into anyone cause i am getting that big people are going to start noticing soon. Since finding out about the twins even though it has only been a month i seem to have got really really big that big in face that i have to wear baggy jumpers and stretchy trousers all the time now.

The day passed pretty quickly and i got to the hospital 10 minutes early. "Lauren Branning " a woman shouted walking into the waiting room. I stood up and followed her into the cubical. "Can you Lay on the bed please" the nurse said smiling i nodded before doing as she asked pulling my top up as i did.

"There we are" she said turning the screen towards me.

"Oh wow" i said with tears in my eyes. "Are they OK" i asked worriedly.

"They are absolutely fine" she said smiling "Would you like to know what your having" she questioned.

"Yes please" i said smiling wildly.

"You are having a boy and a girl" she said smiling."Would you like a me to print your scan off for you if so how many do you want?" she questioned.

"Yes please just one though" i said smiling. Before she went to get the photo for me .

"Thank you i said as she handed me the scan picture.

About half an hour later...

I was walking through the square when i bumped into Alice.

"Hey Lauren " she said smiling sweetly.

"Oh hi Al" i said going to walk off.

"Wait do you want to hang out" she said from behind me.

"I don't know " i said worried about seeing Joey.

"Joey's not there" she said as if she read my mind.

"OK but only for half an hour " i said smiling weakly.

"Yay " she said as we headed to number 23."I have really missed you" she said while we sat having a coffee.

"I have missed you too Al" i said "I have just had a lot going on lately." i said trying to sound convincing.

"He does miss you you know" she said referring to Joey.

"Well i don't miss him" i said feeling like i was about to cry. As she was about to answer me we heard open and a minute later Joey came in the room.

"I'm not here for long" he said looking at the floor.

"Its fine I'M going anyway" i said bluntly.

He looked up at me sadness in his eyes. "You don't have to" he said smiling weakly.

"Yes i do" i said before he moved of my way and i opening the door before heading home.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Alice's p.o.v

When Lauren left i noticed what looked like a peace of paper were she was sat so i picked it up and opened it what i saw shocked me. Lauren's pregnant she must me so scared of having a baby by herself. I heard Joey coming so i hid the scan in my pocket.i decided that i had to speak to Lauren before saying anything to Joey.

"She hates me Al" he said sitting down.

"She doesn't hate you she is just hurting right now " i said

"So am i Al i love her so much i just can't watch her drink herself to death." he said

"I don't think she is drinking anymore auntie Tanya said that she had barely been out of the house the past month." i said smiling weakly.

"She still lied to me didn't she " he said " Anyway i better go or I'll be late for work " he said kissing my cheek before leaving.

End of Alice's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I was sat in the office at the club thinking about Lauren i miss her so much. When i saw her earlier she looked good better somehow all i wanted to do was grab her and kiss her but i new i couldn't cause she needed to get better by herself all i seem to do is make things worse for her. I wanted to see her so badly but i knew she probably wouldn't want to see me. Then i remembered that there was some CCTV from not that long ago with her in it. I know it is not as good as seeing her but it is the next best thing. I found the disc put it in the computer and pressed play. I fast forwarded to the bits that have Lauren in she is so beautiful i just sat there and watched her laughing and joking she looked so happy. I had been watching it for about half an hour when i saw Lucy go up to her. They were talking for a bit when i saw Lauren turn to talk to me. Lucy was still stood next to her and i didn't think anything of it until i saw her take something out of her bag i looked closer and saw it was a vodka bottle. Then i saw her pour it into Lauren's glass while she was still talking to me. I felt anger building inside me as i realized all this hurt and heartbreak was all down to Lucy.

I started to feeling so guilty about not believing Lauren. How was i ever going to make this up to her.I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to me again when she finds out the truth.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

After getting home i pretty much just spent the rest of the day and night working on my designs. i had decided to go to bed at about 9 cause for some reason lately i seem to be getting very tired even when i haven't really done anything. I woke up at about 2 in the morning cause one of the baby's started kicking me. its really is the strangest feeling ever. After about half an hour of the baby kicking i decided to try walking about to calm them down i was walking about for a bit while thinking about the babies when i remembered that i had left my scan photo in my coat pocket. Leaving my room a quietly as i could i went down stairs to get it. I looked in my coat pockets but it wasn't there i started to panicking thinking i have left it lying around somewhere. I checked everywhere down stairs but i couldn't find it and i know that no one in this house has found it cause it they had i would already know about it. I was stood trying to think where is could possible be when it suddenly dawned on me someone else that doesn't live here must have found it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think. Please r&r xx


	3. Chapter 3

I'M sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been really busy i hope this makes up for you for all your reviews i love reading

Chapter 3

A couple of days went by and no one had mentioned finding the scan to me so i thought i must of just dropped it somewhere on my way back from the hospital either that or someone i don't know has found it .

I was sat in the living room eating chocolate one of the things i don't seem to stop eating and working when there was a knock at the door. I sighed before putting my work down on the table and got up to open it. I was extremely shocked to see Joey stood there.

"What do you want " i said bluntly.

"Can we talk " he said

"I have nothing to say to you" i said going to shut the door but he put his foot in the way.

"please Lauren I'M sorry " he said.

"What for " i said.

"I'M sorry cause i know the truth now " he said.

"What are you talking about " i said opening the door.

"Watch this " he said handing me a DVD case. I watched it and saw what Lucy did.

"Look Lauren I'M so sorry i didn't believe you " he said while watching me closely.

"Your sorry" i said looking at him."Do you really think that sorry is going to make this better."

"No of course not but i am sorry. i hope you can find it in your heat to forgive me" he said "I still love you Lauren" he said moving closer to me .

I put my arm up to him and moved further away from him.

"Just go " i said as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Lauren please don't do this" he said.

"You think you can turn up here now. just because you have found out the truth" i said. "You should of believed me from the start so just go "

"Lauren please will you just listen to me " he pleaded.

"No you have broken my heart twice and if you think I'M going to give you the chance to break my heart again your so wrong" i said as tears began to fall.

I was really shocked by his next move though cause He leaned forward and crashed our lips together and for some reason i responded straight away.

I moaned as he deepened the kiss . After a few minutes i felt him start to push me into the wall. I all of a sudden realized what we were doing a pushed him away.

"I'M not doing this just go " i said feeling quite angry that i had let things go this far.

"I will always love you Lauren and i hope that one day you can forgive me and maybe we can be together again" he said before leaving.

As soon as i heard the door close i fell to the floor sobbing.

An hour later...

I must have fallen asleep cause i was woken up by the door slamming shut a minute later Abi and Alice came into the room.

"Alright" i said getting up and walking into the kitchen. A few minutes later I heard foot steps behind me i turned around to see Alice.

"You alright" i said smiling.

"I found this after you left the other day " she said handing me the no this can't be happening out of all the people that could have found it it has to be Alice that does. Well at least it wasn't Joey i guess.

"I can explain " i said after a few minutes of trying to figure out what i was going to say to her.

"I'M not mad Lauren. why didn't you tell me ?" she said smiling as she sat down at the table. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"So how far along are you " she said

"5 months " i said "They are OK by the way the doctor said that luckily they were not harmed by me drinking.

"They" she said looking confused.

"I'M having twins a girl and a boy " i said smiling weakly. "Wow" she said jumping up and hugging me tightly.

"You should tell him you know"she said.

"I will i just need some more time" i said.

"OK it will have to be soon though or he might end up finding out some other way " she said

"I know and i will " i said getting up and going to my room .

When i found out that it was Alice that found the scan i new what i had to do. I'M just not ready for Joey to find out yet.

So when i went upstairs and i called my cousin Brendan and he said i could stay with him for a bit in when Abi left to go back to collage i headed to for the dock to catch the next ferry there.

About 2 hours later...

I had been on the ferry for a while now and we were about half an hour away from Ireland when my phone started ringing.

I picked it up and saw it was Abi calling me.

"Hey Abi " i said as i answered.

"Lauren were are you mum is really worried about you "she said panicking.

"I'M fine abs. I'M just going away for a bit " i said .

" Were to " she said calmer now.

"To Brendan's " i said.

"What" she said sounding upset.

"I'll be back abs i just need some time away " i said .

"OK just don't stay away for to long I'm going to really miss you Lo " she said.

"I won't I'm going to miss you to " i said before hanging up the phone.

I am going to go back i just need some time away. I have to go back anyway i am going to get revenge on Lucy she is going to pay for what she did to me.

I'M going to make sure she never ends up with the man i love.

Sorry if this chapter is a bit disappointing. Let me know what you think please r&r xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's p.o.v

6 Month later ...

I have been staying with my cousin Brendan for the past 6 months.

But that is going to change soon because 2 weeks ago i had my twins Bradley James Branning and Sarah Chloe Louise Branning. They are truly amazing being a mum is everything to me.

I love it here but its time for me to go back cause i want them to know their dad. I still have no idea how to tell Joey.

I just hope when he finds out the truth he doesn't take it badly.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

Lauren has been gone six months now i miss her so much.

I asked Abi where she had gone but she wouldn't tell me she just said that after everything that has happened she is better off without me.

I just wanted to try and make things up to her breaking up with her was the hardest thing i ever had to do. It was even harder than the first time and it has hurt me a lot more than it did the first time and it nearly destroyed me the first time. After finding out Lauren had left i went to see Lucy.

X Flashback X

"Are you happy now" i shouted at Lucy as i entered the cafe.

"Happy about what" she said looking confused.

"Lauren has left and its all because of you"i shouted.

"How is it my fault" she said a little louder this time.

"Well you spiked her drink and like an asshole i believed you over her" i shouted.

"Look i don't know what she has said but she is lying she asked me for that drink" she said.

"Really is that why when i watched the CCTV from that night i saw Lauren talking to me. While you put Vodka in her drink" i shouted as her face feel.

"OK look i was just trying to show you what she is really like" she said

"What she's really like,WHAT SHE IS REALLY LIKE" i shouted even louder this time.

"Come on Joey you know as well as i do it would have only been a matter of time before she was back on the booze again" she said smiling slightly.

"NO Lucy she was trying really hard and all because you spiked her drink i ended up breaking her heart again. And sending her straight off the rails all because your jealous" i said.

"You don't love her not really Joey you just think you do .It's me you really love your just scared" she said moving closer to me I stepped back from her.

"I don't love you Lucy and i never did you were just a bit of fun and a distraction from how i feel about Lauren it has always been her" i said.

"You don't mean that " she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes i do Lucy just stay away from me i hate you for tearing me and Lauren apart. I have lost her for good because of you" i said before storming out of the cafe and going home wondering how i was ever going to get over Lauren.

X End of flashback X

I haven't been able to get over Lauren she is all i think about i think she truly the one for me.

I have a new girlfriend now her name is Jenny but i don't love her. She just distracts me a little from the pain i feel over losing Lauren from my life. I still wake up everyday hoping that today will be the day she comes back so i can try and convince her to give us another chance.

I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. thank you for all your reviews . please please r&r so i know u want me to carry on writing xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lauren's p.o.v

I had just got off the ferry and was waiting for the tube that was going to take me back to Walford. When I started to doubt what i was doing weather going back there is whats best for Sarah and Bradley. As i was about to turn around and get another Ferry back to Ireland. My phone rang. I got it out of my bag to see its was Abi ringing me i sighed before answering it.

Lo: Look know is not a good time abs

Abi:Lauren you need to come home he is a wreak without you Alice can barely get him to leave the house

LO:he said it himself its over for good between us

Abi:Do you really believe that i know you still love him lo

Lo:Maybe i do but there's not just me to worry about anymore

Abi:What do you mean there's not just you to worry about anymore?

Lo:It doesn't matter I'll be there in and hour and a half two hours tops

Abi: OK shall i tell him?

Lo:No i don't want him to know i coming back not today anyway

Abi: Lo why are you going to be back so quick?

Lo:cause i was going to come back today anyway look abs the tube is here so i have got to go

Abi:OK see you in a bit Lo

LO:Bye Abs

With that i ended the phone call before getting on the tube. If today has taught me anything so far it is that twins are hard to take care of while traveling especially on your own. I guess looking after them on my own is something i am going to have to get use to especially if Joey doesn't want to be a dad to them. The journey to Walford was pretty quite Bradley and Sarah were both asleep i think all the traveling has worn them out. Arriving back in Walford this nice guy in his forty's offered to help me down the steps with my double buggy which i excepted straight away.I forgot that there was stairs here to be honest that doesn't surprise me. When i left i tried to forget as much about this place as possible. Finally after leaving the tube station i hurried over to number 5 not wanting to get spotted by anyone i knew i just wasn't ready for anyone to find out about the twins yet. Especially not before i figure out a way to tell Joey which i know I'm going to have to do before someone else finds out and he ends up being told he is a dad by someone else. Using my key to get into number 5 after somehow getting up the stairs to the door don't ask me how cause i have no idea i shouted Abi hoping she was home so she could help me with my bags and the twins.

"Abi are you home" i shouted as i shut the door.

"Yer i have just made us a cup of" she stopped mid sentence having spotted my buggy.

"Lauren who's babies are they?"she said looking confused.

"There mine abs they are why i left" i stated smiling weakly.

She stood there just staring at me for about 5 minutes.

"Please say something Abs" i pleaded

"You need to tell Joey" she said finally.

"No not yet and you have to promise me that you wont say anything either" i stated firmly.

"Lo he has a right to know he is their dad after all" she said.

"Yes but after everything that happened i need to know i can trust him.I need to know he wont end up letting them down.I need to know he won't abandon them and break their hearts like he broke mine twice." i said

"He's changed you know he asks me everyday weather i have heard from you he is desperate to make it up to you.I don't think he will end up letting them down and i think that no matter how much you deny it you are just scared that you might still be in love with him" she stated.

"No abs i don't think i still love him. I know i still love him i just cant get hurt again it will end me this time for sure they are the only things that stopped me from going to far last time." i said with tears in my eyes. After a hug with Abi and a catch up i asked her if she could watch the twins while i go and catch up with a few more people.

I walked into the Vic and for some reason the moment i did alleyes were on me one persons eyes in particular. I smiled weakly at him

"So who has missed me then" i said loud enough for the whole pub to hear.

Thank you for all your reviews i love reading them. i hope you like this chapter. please please review so i know that you want me to continue with this story xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lauren's p.o.v

Everyone's was still staring at me about 5 minutes later i stood there for about another minute before deciding to go to the bar.

"Yes Lauren what can i get you" Alfie questioned.

"Orange juice please Alfie" i said smiling.

"Its good to have you back Lauren and you look so well to" Alfie commented smiling.

"Thank you Alfie you are the first person to say that to me its good to be back" i said smiling wildly.

I was sat at the bar on my own for a while and i could feel his eyes were still on me and have been from the moment i arrived.

Whitney was the first person to come up to me.

"Lauren I'm so sorry i didn't believe you " she said standing next to me.

"No I'm the one that is sorry i should have never kissed Tyler.I'm so sorry Whit i hope you can forgive me i just wasn't in a good place" i said smiling weakly.

" Well i guess we all do things we regret i should know that more than most people so what you did is already forgotten" she said.

"Friends then" i questioned.

"Definitely" she said before hugging me tightly.

"Baby girl" i heard from behind me i turned around to see Fatboy with the biggest smile i have ever seen on his face.

"Fats" i said smiling before i could say anything else he was hugging me tightly a little to tightly.

"Fat's... Fat's.." i tried to say struggling to breath.

"She cant breath Fat's " Poppy said laughing.

"Sorry Baby girl i have just missed you so much " he said smiling as we pulled apart.

"I have missed you to Fat's just not enough to kill you" i said laughing.

"Sorry again" he said "Join us Baby girl" he said walking over to an empty table.

"OK why not " i said following them.

I couldn't help but keep looking over at Joey and every time i did i caught him staring at me i honestly think he has been watching me from the moment i came through those doors again. We were sat there for about an hour just catching up and laughing and joking but i could sense Joey still hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Why don't you go and talk to him "Fat's said.

"What who" i said Fat's bringing me from my thoughts

"I think you know who the guy who hasn't taken his eyes off you since well as long as we have been here maybe longer" Fat's said sighing.

"I have nothing to say to him" i said

"Come on Baby girl he has really missed you and he has been really down since you left " he said.

"Yer so Abi said but as i told her that would be grate if it was just me and Joey but its not just us anymore" i said

Oh no what have i just said i really hope they haven't picked up on it but by the confused looks on their faces they have.

"What do you mean" Poppy questioned.

"Nothing it doesn't matter who want's another drink" i asked they both nodded and i walked over to the bar and waited to be served.

"Well if it isn't Lauren Branning" i heard a voice say from behind me i turned round and was really shocked to see Peter Beale my ex boyfriend but still one of my best friends stood there.

I looked at Joey and saw an instant look of jealousy on his face. Maybe it would do a bit of good him being a bit jealous i knew it would make me feel a little better knowing i can still make him jealous.

"Oh my god Peter Beale " i said running up to him and hugging him tightly.

We pulled out of our hug a few minutes later and headed back to the bar.

"So how long have you been back" i questioned.

Even though i am trying to make Joey jealous I do still really want to know what Peter has been doing since he moved away.

"A couple of months now i did try and get your number off of Abi but she said you needed time to get your head straight and then you would be back" he said smiling.

"Yer she was right but my head is all straight now and i know exactly what's important" i said smiling back.

"So how are you and that bitch of a twin of your getting on" i questioned.

"Not so good after i found out what she did to you i practically disowned her " he said.

"You didn't have to do that for me" i replied.

He was about to say something when my phone started ringing i routed around in my bag until i found it. I pulled it out to see it was Abi phoning me.

"Sorry Pete i have to get this " i said before answering it.

Lo: Hey Abs is everything OK

Abi:No you need to get back here they both need feeding and you didn't leave any milk here.

Lo:OK I'll be right there. I hung up and looked back to Peter.

"I'm sorry Pete but i have to go Abi needs my help with something we will have a proper catch up soon yer" i said before hugging him tightly.

"Yer that's fine I'll see you later" he said as we pulled out of our hug. I kissed him on the check before leaving and going home.

I had just fed and changed the twins and they were finally were about to settle down and watch a film when there was a knock at the door.

"You watch them and I'll get it" i said before leaving the room.

I opened the door and was really shocked to see Joey there. I don't know why with the way he was looking at me in the pub i shouldn't be surprised he followed me.

"I think we need to talk" he said.

Thank you for your reviews i hope you like this chapter . please please r&r so i know you like it and want me to continue xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" I think we need to talk"

Lauren's p.o.v

I stood there just staring at him for a minute. "There is nothing left to say" i said finally coming to my senses. I tried to shut the door but he put his foot in the way this was staring to remind me of the day i left.

"Please Lauren just give me 10 minutes" he said pushing the door back open.

"There is nothing you can say that is going to change what happened" i said sighing.

"Please Lauren just 10 minutes if you still don't want anything to do with me after that then i wont bother you again i promise" he pleaded.

"Fine but you have 5 minutes not 10 go in the kitchen and I'll be in in a minute" i said moving out of the way. I watched him walk into the kitchen before i went back into the living room.

"Who was it " Abi said looking up from the TV.

"Joey he is in the kitchen now waiting to talk to me " i said sighing.

"Does this mean you two are going to sort things out and be together"she questioned excitedly.

"No Abs it means that when we have finished talking we are going to go our separate ways and get on with our lives. Its for the best too much has happened" i stated trying to act like it is actually what i want.

"If you say so but i think deep down you know it is never going to be over between you especially now " she said pointing at the twins.

"Whatever you say Abs, can you try and keep them quite until he is gone i can't deal with him finding out yet" i asked smiling.

"You mean you still haven't told him" she questioned shocked.

"No not yet and i don't want him to not yet anyway" i said.

"You need to tell him and soon you can't keep hiding them from him he has a right to know them " she said sighing.

"I know look i have to go before he comes in looking for me " i said before leaving the room.

I stood outside the kitchen door for a few minutes to gather my thoughts before i took a deep breath and entering the room. To see Joey had already made himself a coffee and was sat down waiting for me.

"Make yourself at home why don't you" i questioned.

"Look Lauren i know that your still mad at me but surely you don't begrudge me a drink" he said smirking.

"Whatever lets just get this over with" i stated sitting down as far away from him as i could which ended up being at the end of the table.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I was sat with my eyes fixed on the clock. I could feel him staring at me just like when we were in the pub.

"Well i thought you wanted to talk " i said getting annoyed.

"I do i just don't know where to begin" he said smiling.

"Well your going to have to hurry up because i don't have all night" i commented sighing.

"I have really missed you. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving" he questioned softly.

"I didn't tell you because it is over between us so its none of your business what i do anymore! I replied.

"I told you that I'm sorry for not believing you and i meant it. I just want everything to go back to the way it was" he said

I could see the sadness in his eyes but i can't take him back he hurt me really badly.I cant risk him hurting me like that again no matter how much i love him i cant let my guard down around him ever again for Bradley and Sarah more than anything. I want to be a good mum to them and i can't do that if i end up heart broken again.

"Its too late we can't go back to the way we were we can't be together at all" i said.

"Please don't say that babe i can't lose you. I love you so much and i have missed you everyday" he pleaded.

"You lost me the moment you believed that bitch over me" i said.

"I know that i was stupid and that i shouldn't have believed her but i thought that i was the reason you used to drink" he said. "So that night i thought that you must of drank because i thought i made you do it to yourself. That's why i ended it with you" he added.

When he said that all i wanted to do was hold him and tell him i wasn't his fault and that everything was going to be OK and that we could be together.I just couldn't i knew no matter how much i hated seeing him upset i had to be strong.

"At first it wasn't your fault that i drank. You were never the reason why i use to drink before you broke up with me i use to drink to forget all the bad things that have happened in my life but when you broke up with me you ended up being one of the reasons but only because i was trying to get over you" i stated seeing his face drop.

"So did it work then are you over me" he questioned.

"Yes but I'm not over you because of anything to do with the booze. I'm over you because i had to get over you for my own sake" i lied of course i wasn't over him and i never will be.

"So you didn't think about me at all the whole time you were away" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that of course i thought about you i still care about you just not in that way anymore " i lied.

"I know you must hate me for everything that happened but i just want you to know i will never stop loving you or fighting for you " he proclaimed.

"Joey you have to listen to me you need to move on and have a grate life who knows maybe one day we can be friends " i said smiling weakly.

"You and i both know that we could never just be friends " he said.

"SO i suppose you are going to get back with him know are you" he questioned.

"Who" i said confused.

"That Peter" he said bitterly

"What no me and Peter are just friends i mean yer we had something once but that was a long time ago" i said.

"Really so what was all of that about in the pub " he questioned.

"All what i don't know what you are talking about" i lied.

"Are you saying that you weren't flirting with him " he questioned.

"No i wasn't but even if i was it is none of your business anymore" i stated starting to get annoyed.

"It will always be my business i love you Lauren and i think deep down no matter how much you say your over me. You still love me you are just scared that you are going to get hurt" he stated.

"But i promise if you take me back i will never hurt you again" he added.

"You said that last time and look what happened you went and broke my heart again. Do you really think that i am stupid enough to make the same mistake twice"i questioned.

"Look Lauren you have to believe me this time i really won't brake you heart again" he said i scoffed at this.

"Look your time's up i want you to leave now" i said growing tired of going over and over the same thing i just couldn't trust him anymore end of.

He sighed before standing up and leaving the room i followed him to the door and i was about to open the door when we heard crying coming from the living room.

Before i could say anything Joey had already walked into the living room.

"Abi who's baby is that" he said pointing at Sarah before hearing a soft cry from the car seat in front of the sofa.

"Sorry i mean who's babies are they" he said looking very confused.

I sighed this really wasn't how i wanted him to find out.

"There yours " i said from next to him

He turned around and looked at me shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There yours"

Joey's p.o.v

When Lauren told me the babies are mine it was like time had stopped. So many things were going around in my head. Why didn't she tell me. Doesn't she trust me. i hope she realizes that i would have been there for her. I tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out i just stood there staring at her.

"Please say something" she pleaded.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"Please say something" i said he just kept staring at me.

"Joey please say something" i tried again.

He must hate me and i don't blame him. I should never have come back. I went to leave the room but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait" he said. Finally he said something and it was wait really their are so many other things he could say and he said that.

"Why you clearly don't want them" i said going to leave again.

"I never said that did i " he said sighing. "Lets talk properly this time " he added.

"Fine" i said before walking over to the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me" he questioned.

"Why do you think" i said rolling my eyes.

"I know you were still upset about what happened but you still should have told me" he said.

"yer and then we would end up being one big happy family" i said sarcastically.

He sighed before saying."when did you find out "

"About a month before i left" i said.

"So you left even though you knew you were pregnant" he said beginning to shout.

"Well yer what did you expect Joey we're over end of. I needed time to get my head around everything. I was always going to come back" i said sighing.

"But i had the right to know " he said.

"I thought Alice would have told you" i said.

"Alice knew about this why would you tell her and not me" he said surprised.

"I didn't tell her she found my scan photo and i begged her not to say anything" i said.

This really wasn't going the way i wanted it to.

"So what happens now" he asked.

"We move on you get on with your life and I'm going to get on with mine" i said.

"What about the babies" he asked.

"The babies you don't even know their names " i said with tears in my eyes.

"Hey then tell me" he said.

"There names are Sarah and Bradley. Look you should go they are going to need feeding soon" i said.

"Lauren please don't do this not now i want us to be a family" he pleaded.

"A family after everything that happened how can i trust you. They are all i have left. I cant do this anymore you need to go" i said.

"I have the right to know them please just give me a chance" he said.

I was about to answer when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it " Abi shouted from the kitchen.

"Lauren" he said "Look i" i stopped what i was saying cause the last person i expected to see had just walked into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here" i said.

"I'm sorry Lauren i tried to stop her" Abi said.

"Well answer the question Lucy what are you doing here" Joey questioned.

"I saw you come in here so i thought i would come and see you" she said smiling.

"I told you the day after Lauren left i want nothing more to do with you" he said.

"Yer but you didn't mean that you love me really" she said.

"No i don't Lucy i have told you before i have never loved you you were just a bit of fun to distract me from my feeling for Lauren." he said.

When Joey said that it totally shocked me i had no idea he had any feelings for me before our first kiss.

"No you don't love her not really and who would blame you she is nothing but a drunk" she said.

"Nothing but a drunk you know nothing about me" i shouted.

"Oh don't i. Cause you still seem to be the same old Lauren who has nothing and no one" she said.

"Really i have no one? yes i do i have my kids" i said.

"Kids? yer Joey she loves you that much that she went and had kids with someone else" she said smugly.

"I didn't have kids with someone else my babies are Joeys" i said laughing.

"Now get out of my house" i shouted waking Sarah and Bradley up.

She just stood there staring at Joey.

"I think she said get out" Joey said.

"Do you really want those kids you not the type to settle down and have a family" she said.

"How would you know. I would be the happiest man alive if Lauren took me back and we were a proper family" he said.

I knew he wanted me to take him back before he found out about the twins. Even though when he first found out he said he wanted us to be a family but i didn't think he really meant it i thought he just said it. But if he is telling Lucy then he must really mean it or he wouldn't say it considering it will probably be all over the square by morning. Before i knew what was happening Abi had walked into the living room grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her outside. I just stared at her in amazement my little sister has never acted like that before she is normally so sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Go Abs" i said laughing as she walked back into the house She just laughed before walking upstairs.

"So" Joey said

"So" i replied.

"About what i said earlier will you give me a chance to be a dad" he said

"I don't know Joey lets just see how it goes" i said smiling slightly.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter. i hope you like this one r&r for more xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lauren's p.o.v

I agreed to let Joey have the twins for a couple of hours. I was really nervous about it though. I wasn't sure if i made the right decision i mean what if something goes wrong. I was about to phone Joey and cancel when there was a knock at the door i opened it to see Joey stood their smiling.

"Hey you alright"he questioned walking through the door.

"Yer you " i questioned nervously.

"Are you OK Lauren you seem a bit on edge" he questioned.

"Yer its just the twins have never been away from me apart from yesterday" i stated.

"They will be fine babe i promise" he said sympathetically.

"They better be remember you have one chance they don't deserve to be messed around" i said.

"I'm not going to mess them around babe i promise. So are they ready then" he said smiling.

" Yer just give me a sec" i said before making sure they had everything.

"OK there ready if there is any problems call me it doesn't matter how small just phone me and I'll be right there" i said smiling weakly.

" They will be fine but i promise if something happens I'll phone you straight away" he said looking into my eyes.

"OK bye " i said smiling weakly.

"Bye babe please try not to worry so much" he said smiling brightly. i smiled weakly back before helping him down the steps and going back to watch him walk across the square i sighed heavily before walking back inside and shutting the door behind me. Now all i have to do is find something to do to take my mind off of the twins not being here and to stop me from worrying about them which is a lot harder than i thought it would be.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I'm glad Lauren decided to give me a chance with the twins I'm really going to try and be a good dad i want to be a better dad than Derek ever was to me. First i took them to see Alice she was over the moon ever since she found out Lauren was back she wanted to see them and kept asking me to try and convince Lauren to let me have them. She is so excited about being an auntie honestly i think she is more excited about being an auntie than i am about being a dad and I'm very excited about that. After seeing Alice i decided to go to the cafe and get some coffee.

"Hey bruv why do you have two babies with you" Fatboy questioned as i entered the cafe

"There mine ain't they " i said.

"Yer who did you get pregnant"he replied shocked.

"Lauren obviously she is the only one i ever want to have kids with " i stated smiling.

"Really baby girl had a baby girl" he said excitedly.

"And a baby boy " he added.

I laughed at this.

"Bacon roll and a coffee please" i said bluntly.

"Sure aww their so cute" Lucy said.

"Yer they are and their all mine and Lauren's now will you hurry up cause i have places to be" i stated.

"What are their names"Poppy questioned smiling.

"Bradley and Sarah look i better go i don't have long before I'm taking them back to Lauren so I'll see you later yer" i said before leaving the cafe and heading to the park. I had been sat on the bench were i told Lauren i love her for the first time for about half an hour when i felt someone sit next to me i knew straight away it was Lucy.

"What do you want" i asked after a minute.

"For us to start again i think we could end up being really happy" she stated smiling.

"You are kidding me right after everything you have done you seriously think i would take you back and pretend like nothing happened" i shouted getting really angry and waking Bradley up.

"I'll get him" Lucy said before i could answer her i stood there in complete shock not knowing what to say about the fact that she thinks she can just start taking over like that if Lauren finds out about this she will never let me see them as i got over the shock of the way Lucy was acting Lauren came storming over.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

I decided to go and see Joey not to check-up on him just to make sure the twins were OK.

I was on my way to find Joey when i bumped into Poppy and Fatboy.

"Baby girl why didn't you tell us your a mum" Fats questioned.

"I guess i was worried what people were going to say that and i wasn't ready for people to know.I'm guessing you have seen Joey then " i questioned smiling.

"Yer he was on his way to the park with them last time i saw him" he stated.

"Thanks listen i better go i want to make sure the twins are alright" i said.

"OK baby girl but if you ever need anyone to babysit come straight to Uncle Fats yer " he said.

"Sure thing Uncle Fats " i said laughing before heading to the park. When i got to the park i saw Joey but Lucy was with him and she was holding Bradley as soon as i saw this my heart dropped. Before i knew what i was doing i had stormed over taken Bradley from her and slapped her as hard as i couldround the face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing"i shouted at her after putting Bradley back into his buggy.

"Well he was crying so i gave him a cuddle" Lucy replied.

" No you stay away from my kids" i said.

"Well Joey said i could" she replied.

"What" i said looking at Joey.

"I can't believe you bought the performance we put on yesterday" Lucy said.

"Don't listen to her she is lying " Joey shouted.

"What are you talking about " i questioned Lucy ignoring what Joey had just said.

"Yesterday when he said there is nothing going on between us and that he wants nothing more to do with me he was lying. It was only to get you to trust him with them" she said motioning to the twins.

I didn't know what to think anymore would Joey really do that to me.I really don't know anymore but i can't risk it i have to make sure the twin are safe.

"Lauren she is lying you have to believe me " Joey pleaded.

"No he is lying he wants me, him and the twins to be a family" she stated.

"Well that would never happen Lucy do you seriously think that i would just hand my kids over to you. You know what you are welcome to him but you will never get my kids I'll make sure of that " i said.

"And Joey until i can decide if you are telling the truth or not you can stay away from us" i added.

"Lauren please" Joey pleaded.

"No Joey if your really telling the truth you will have to prove it wont you " i stated.

"How" he said.

"I'm sure you will think of something" i stated before taking the twins Joey and Lucy stood there alone.

Thank you for your reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Please please review so i know you like it and want me to continue xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lauren's p.o.v

A couple of days went by and i hadn't seen Joey which didn't really surprise me as i didn't really go out of the house unless it was to quickly pop to the shop and back.

I was changing Sarah's nappy when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it " Abi shouted as she came down the stairs.

"If its Joey tell him i don't want to see him" i shouted Abi sighed before opening the door.

"You have a visitor" she said moments later.

"Abi i told you i don't want to see Joey"i said as Abi walked into the room.

"Its a good job I'm not Joey then" Peter said from behind me.

"Hey Pete what are you doing here " i questioned smiling.

"Well i heard about these two and i wondered if the three of you wanted to join me and Devon for the day. I was thinking we could go into town and then maybe the cafe for lunch and then the park before we go home for dinner you know make a proper day of it" Peter said.

"OK rewind Who's Devon" i questioned confused.

"She is my 18 month old daughter" he said.

"Wow we really do have a lot of catching up to do so yer we would love to spend the day with you" i said smiling as i started to get the twins ready.

Half and hour later we had picked Devon up from her mum and were on our way into town.

"So I'm guessing your not with Devon's mum anymore" i questioned as i parked the car in a car park about 5 minutes away from the shops.

"No she has a new boyfriend now we had only been together 2 months when she got pregnant and we broke up when Devon was 2 weeks old luckily she still lets me see her as often as i want we are still really good friends which i think is good for Devon" he said smiling "What about you and Joey " he questioned.

"Well after what happened at the park the other day i just don't know who to trust anymore" i said sighing.

"Do you still love him" he questioned.

"Yes"i said a little to quickly he laughed at this.

"Then don't let Lucy come between you we both know just how devious she can be when she wants something and i can see how much she wants Joey. You only have to look at her when he's around to see she would do whatever it takes to get him back" he said.

"But its not just her if it was just her i would have been back with him as soon as i saw him in fact i don't think i would have ever left if it was just about her trying to win Joey back"i said.

"Then what else is it" he questioned confused.

"He didn't believe me he believed her over me i was left with no one Pete between the two of them and my stupid drunken kiss with Tyler i lost all my friends the only guy i have ever truly fell for and i felt truly alone that's why a relied so much on the alcohol. Its like it was the only thing that was always there no matter what i did. It never went away it helped me deal with everything at the time alcohol was my best friend." i said.

"I'm so sorry Lauren that i wasn't there i promise if i was i would never of turned my back on you like everyone else did i would have helped you through it"he said smiling.

"Thanks Pete you really are one of my best friends now lets stop talking about all that sad stuff and enjoy our day out" i said smiling as Peter nodded his head.

I had only been in 1 shop and already i had bought a load of stuff including 2 of those baby monitors with the cameras ,A lot of baby clothes and two new cots which are being delivered tomorrow morning.

I cant believe i have been back here nearly a week and they still didn't have cots i was meant to come into town the day after i got back but to much was happening and i just got caught up in it all.

All i could think about all around town was what Peter had said to me about Lucy being prepared to do anything to get Joey back.

The more i thought about it the more it made sense Lucy pretending it had always been their plan to get me to trust Joey with the twins. Maybe i should talk to him either tonight after i put the twins down for a sleep or tomorrow. We decided to head back to Walford to get some lunch at about half 1 having been in town a good few hours. Our lunch was fairly quite as the twins had just been fed and were sleeping and Devon was happily eating her lunch in the high chair Peter had brought in the cafe from his house.

"How come you didn't tell me you had Devon today"Lucy questioned walking over to our table.

"Cause Lucy i told you before i don't want you around my daughter i don't want her to turn out anything like you"Peter snarled.

"She is still my niece i have every right to know her"Lucy almost pleaded.

"You don't have any right to be anywhere near my daughter and I'm pretty sure if i asked Jodie she would say she doesn't want you anywhere near her either so why don't you do us all a favor and get lost " Peter said. Lucy huffed before storming out of the cafe. After that little outburst we finished our lunch and headed to the park.

Me and Peter sat on the bench with Bradley and Sarah fast asleep in the pram next to me. We watched Devon playing and it made me realize how much i was looking forward to Bradley and Sarah being able to walk so i can bring them to the park and take them to other fun places.

"You enjoying playing daddy to someone Else's kids "Joey shouted as he walked over to us.

What the hell is he being serious right now!

"I'm not trying to play daddy to your kids" Peter said.

"Oh really is that why you are on a nice little day out together" Joey said.

"Oh grow up will you Joey Peter was already taking his daughter out and to be nice he asked us to go with him. Not to try and play daddy to them. I decided to go with him cause its nice to catch up with him and spend time with another adult cause most of the time Abi's at collage which just leaves me with the twins by ourselves and it gets pretty boring after a while especially when they sleep most of the time"i said.

"Even if i was going to help Lauren with the twins it would be none of your business its not like you are there for them half the time " Peter said.

I appreciate Peter sticking up for me but i wish he hadn't just said that its a hard enough situation to have to deal with as it is.

Before i knew what was happening Joey had punched Peter and he was on the floor holding his nose.

"What the hell Joey i was going to give you another chance with the twins cause Peter told me Lucy would do anything to get you back and i realized he was right and Lucy was just stiring but then you go and punch him in front of his 18 month old. Look at her Joey she is scared of you now i wont have you using violence and scaring the twins like that " i said before making sure Peter was alright and leaving the park.

"Lauren I'm sorry "Joey called as we walked away.

i hope you like this chapter. please please r&r so i know you like it and want me to continue xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren's p.o.v

It has been two weeks since mine and Joey's argument in the park and i have done everything i can to avoid him which wasn't to hard since i have been staying with my mum who now lives about half an hour away from the square. But I'm going back tonight there is one thing that is good about that i guess and that's that my mum is coming back with us she says its cause she wants to get to know her first grand babies more and of course she wants to see Abi and Oscar but i think she secretly just misses the place as well as everything else she said. Peter found out not long after Joey punched him that he had a broken nose after a lot of begging from me he agreed not to press charges. Cause as much as i hate to admit it i still do love Joey with all my heart so i don't want him to go to prison witch after his conviction for dangerous driving which was obviously because of me he would definitely end up in prison.

"Lauren do you have all your stuff packed"Mum shouted us the stairs as i was feeding the twins their bottles.

"Yer I'm just coming"i said before finishing give them their bottles and putting them down for a nap.

"Do we really have to go back today " i said hoping she would say no.

"Lauren i know your nervous but your going to have to see Joey at some point he is the twins dad"she said sighing before sitting next to me. I have told my mum everything that happened when i went back to the square she didn't even know about the twins until i turned up and to say she was really shocked is a huge understatement not that i blame her. She was also quite upset that i didn't tell her i was pregnant she got over it pretty quick though when she spent some time with them.

"I'm not nervous not really anyway i just don't want there to be anymore arguments or fights." i said sighing.

"I'm sure there won't be you will just have to make sure you get them to apologies to each other" she said

"How am i suppose to do that there not going to listen to me especially not Joey with the way he has been acting lately" i said

" I'm sure you will work something out. Joey is clearly jealous that is why he is acting the way he is" she said smiling sympathetically.

"Yer well i just hope i don't have to see them today the last thing i need is to have to deal with it as soon as i get back" i said Before going upstairs to make sure i had everything packed and get the twins ready so we could leave soon.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I haven't seen Lauren for over 2 weeks since i punched Peter in the park. To be honest i don't regret doing it but i do regret doing it in front of his daughter and that it upset Lauren it was the last thing that i wanted.I went round to see the Lauren the next day but Abi told me she had left second i heard her say that my heart broke all over again just like it did both the times i broke up with her and when she left the first time. It hurts more this time cause its not just her who left she has taken Bradley and Sarah with her. I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't come back i may not have spent much time with the twins but i already love them so since they left i haven't really left my room i have just been sat in here thinking about how much of a mess i have made of my life.I mean my twins are now 6 weeks old and i have only seen them a couple of time and only once on my own.

"Joey get up now " Alice said before barging into my room luckily i had my boxers on.

"I don't feel like it " i said sighing.

"Oh so you don't want to she Lauren and the kids at Tanya's welcome home party then" she questioned. My head snapped up the second i heard Lauren's name.

"What are you talking about " i questioned confused.

"Well i bumped into Abi and she said that Lauren only went to stay with auntie Tanya for a bit. Now auntie Tanya has decided to come back for a bit and Abi is throwing her a welcome home party" she said smiling.

"How come Abi didn't just tell me that's where Lauren is" i questioned.

"Cause Lauren told her not to she is still really pissed about what you did " she said. " Now go and have a shower cause you smell and put some clean clothes on come on hurry up their going to be here in about half an hour they have just set off"Alice said before kissing me on the cheek and running to her room. While i started to rush around and get ready.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

The journey back the square was pretty quite manly cause the closer we got the square the more nervous i became. Abi has told me about the party for mum and the chances are that both Joey and Peter are going to be there and i really don't want a fight breaking out between them i hope they can act like adults or i can see this not ending well. Before i knew it we had pulled up outside number 5 and we were taking the twins in we decided to leave everything else until later. Walking into number 5 the first person i saw was Joey who took Bradley off mum and went into the kitchen. handing Sarah to Fats i followed Joey who turned around smiling at me.

"What are you doing " i questioned angrily while crossing my arms.

"I'm having a cuddle with our son" he replied smiling.

"You know i don't want you around them after what happened" i said before walking over to him and taking Bradley.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the park but i would never do anything to hurt our babies you have to believe that" he said.

"its not you doing something to them that i worried about i know you would never hurt them. Its you hitting someone in front of them that I'm concerned about" i shouted.

"its not like he didn't deserve it you heard what he said to me" Joey said.

"Its doesn't matter what he said violence is never the answer" i said sighing.

"Well you didn't think about that before when you punched Lucy in the middle of the street"he said.

I cant believe he brought that up he knows that back then was one of the darkest times of my life it was totally different.

"How dare you bring that up" i said before leaving the room with Bradley and going into the living room to join the party without alcohol of course.

I was catching up with Whitney,Poppy ,Alice and Fats when we heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

End of Lauren's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I'd messed up again i was only trying to get Lauren to see my side of things but i just ended up making things a hell of a lot worse. I know i shouldn't have mentioned her hitting Lucy and now i have no idea how I'm going to make this better. I was sat in the kitchen trying to figure out how i was going to make it up to Lauren when Peter came in.

"Lauren had enough of you already"He asked smirking.

"Why don't you just stay out of my business Beale"i said getting angry.

"It is my business especially when you are treating my best friend badly" he snarled.

Who does he think he is i love Lauren and I'm just trying to make things better and it doesn't help that he keeps getting involved.

"When it comes to Lauren and our kids I'll think you will find its none of you business" i shouted slightly.

"Your not good enough for Lauren or those kids they all deserve better "he said.

"Better i love Lauren and i know no matter how scared about getting hurt she is that she loves me to and we both love the twins. Why don't you just admit it Peter you want Lauren back that's what this is all about"i shouted.

"Maybe i do but I'm pretty sure now she has realized what you are really like she wont want anything to do with you now anyway" he he said that i just saw red is he seriously telling me he is trying to turn Lauren against me. that's why he said all that stuff to me in the park.

"I'll kill you" i shouted before Lauren came bursting thought the door with Alice,Whitney ,Poppy and Fats behind her.

" Joey get off him now "Lauren shouted coming over to us and getting in between us so obviously i backed off straight away.

End of Joey's p.o.v

Lauren's p.o.v

"I swear i didn't do anything he attacked me for no reason" Peter said.

"He's a liar he wants you back that why he said all those things and made me punch him" Joey said.

I honestly didn't know what to believe on the one hand why would Peter do that hes not like that on the other why would Joey lie. I really cant deal with this now I'll have to sort it out another time. They both shouted my name which brought me from my thoughts.

"I cant deal with this right now so both of you just go"i said.

"Come on Lauren" Peter said.

"Lo you know i wouldn't do anything like that unless i was provoked" Joey said.

"Look i said I'm not dealing with this right now so both of you just get out " i shouted.

Joey nodded and grabbed his coat before going out the back door and Peter went straight out the front door grate another mess that is all down to me to sort out.

Thank you for all your reviews I'm glad your liking the story so far i hope you like this chapter to. please please review if you want me to continue xxx:)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Peter's p.o.v

When i first saw Joey in the kitchen i wasn't planning on starting a fight. I was going to just try and talk to him and make him see what he is doing to Lauren with the way he is acting. But Lauren is my best friend and first love and when he told me that she is none of my business. I knew i had to do something to show him that i can get Lauren to believe me a lot easier than he can. And also i knew it would show her what he can really be like. I know that if she chooses to believe him over me then i could end up losing her forever and although the thought of losing Lauren makes me sick i had to show her for her own sake cause in the short time Lauren has been back i have realized my feelings for her haven't gone away. I still feel the same way about her as i did when i was 12 years old. I know that she probably doesn't see me in that way anymore and even if she does still love me it wont be as much as she loves him. But i hope today has taught her that he is not the person she should be with.

End of Peter's p.o.v

Joey's p.o.v

I can't believe that Peter deliberately caused trouble and then he said he did nothing and that i just started hitting him for no reason. I wouldn't do that not when that is the reason Lauren is mad at me. I would never do something that would mean i could end up losing her for good.

I know i shouldn't have started hitting him but the things he was saying were really starting to get to me.

He is right about one thing he said though I'm not good enough for Lauren i have always known that she is to good for me that's why i was so surprised when i realized she had feelings for me right back in the beginning when i started to realize how i felt about her . She's an amazing person and she will always be there for you when you need her to. She makes me feel so happy and the worst decisions i have ever made were both times i broke up with her i have regretted it ever since it did it. I will never stop fight for her cause without her and the twins I'm nothing.

He pretty much admitted to wanting Lauren back that thought alone turns my stomach and my blood boil that's when i really started to lose it. i know that that is the only reason that he is being the way he is cause he wants her back but what he doesn't understand is that me and Lauren share a special bond that can never be broken.

I hope she doesn't fall for his lie although i wouldn't blame her with the way i have been acting lately. But if she does there is going to be a lot more fighting between me and him cause there's no way that I'm going to let him take my family away from me.

_**I'm sorry i haven't updated in so long i have been really busy. and i'm sorry this chapter is so short but its only a filler the same with the next chapter which i hope to get up today and hopefully i get a proper one up after that to make up for the lack of updates. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter anyway let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Who do you think Lauren is going to believe**_

_**R&R for more back in a bit xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lauren's p.o.v

I can't believe that Peter and Joey had another fight the one thing that i wanted to avoid and it happens pretty much as soon as i get back they really are unbelievable especially after Joey sat there and told me how sorry he was. How stupid must i be for starting to believe him.

I still don't know what to believe i mean Peter in one of my best friends i don't think he would lie to me he never has done in the past at least. So i have no idea what possible reason he could have for lying to me now.

And Joey well i know when he said that he would never hit someone unless they did something first he was telling the truth i could see it in his eyes. But they can't both be telling the truth one of them must be lying but which one and why?

I was brought from my thoughts when my phone buzzed signaling that i have a text.

X From Peter to Lauren X

I'm sorry about the trouble earlier but i swear Lauren i was telling the truth he did hit me for no reason. I hope you believe me cause i would hate to lose you you are my best friend x

I was sat there thinking about the text Peter had just sent me when my phone buzzed again i looked down to see i had another text.

X From Joey to Lauren X

I'm sorry about earlier babe i didn't mean to ruin your mums welcome home party. I swear he did start it though you have to believe me he is doing this to keep us apart. I love you with all my heart baby and i hope you believe cause the thought of losing you and the twins is killing me.

"Urg" i shouted throwing my head back on the sofa.

Now I'm really having a hard time deciding who to believe

I love Joey so much and i wish i could be 100% sure that he is telling the truth cause that's what i want more than anything is for him to be telling the truth but i just can't believe that Peter would lie like that either. I just wish my life was simple no matter how boring that would be i would choose boring over this any day.

**_So here's your second chapter of the day the third one will hopefully be up later but it might be quite later cause I'm updating my other stories today as well._**

**_please R&R xx_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lauren's p.o.v

I have been up all night just trying to get everything clear in my head but i still can't. I hate them both right now for putting me in this impossible position in which either way I'm probably going to end up falling out with someone that i care about. The worst thing about last night i have to say though is the fact that now the whole square know about their fight and now everyone is going to be gossiping about it.

"Are you OK darling" Mum questioned sitting down next to me on the sofa.

"Not really everything is just such a mess and i have no idea how it managed to get this bad. I just want everything to be simple like it was when me and Joey were together before" i said sighing.

"I'm sure they will learn to get along you just have to give it time " she said smiling sympathetically.

"As much as i would love for that to happen i don't think that it is going to i mean you saw them last night and then i get texts from them both late last night saying that they were sorry but in the same text they were still blaming each other and it just ended up leaving me even more frustrated about the whole thing than i was before " i said .

"Maybe you should invite them both over then to try and have a proper conversation and sort things out" she said.

"I guess its worth a try maybe they will listen if I'm there to. Do you mind taking the twins out though i don't want them to be here if it all kicks off" i questioned.

"Of course I will darling" she said.

Half an hour later...

I have already phoned both Joey and Peter and they have agreed to come over to try and sort this out although Joey took a bit more persuading than Peter not that that surprised me cause he could be a stubborn as me sometimes.

I was sat watching TV waiting for them to arrive when there was a knock at the door so i got up and went to the door taking a deep breath before i opened it. It was Joey first.

"Hey" he said. "Can i come in ?"he questioned after a minute.

I must have been stood there staring for a while without even realizing that i was doing it. But its his fault he was wearing his black top that his muscles bulge from. God i had forgotten how good he looks in that top.

"Yer sorry" i said clearing my throat before moving out of the way so he could come in.

"So is he here yet or what " Joey questioned as he went into the living room.

"No he's not but when he is be nice please i don't want this to end up in another fight"i said.

" Fine i will try and be nice but if he starts I'm not holding back" he said.

I was about to answer when there was another knock at the door i opened it to see Peter and he was smiling at me as i did.

"Hey Lo" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Pete" i said hugging him back.

"Look can we just get this over with " Joey said from the door way.

"Yer lets " Peter said pushing past Joey to go into the living room.

Somehow i have a feeling that this is going to be a lot harder to sort out than i already thought it was going to be.

"Right well i guess I'll start . I really need you two to sort out your differences cause i can't keep dealing with all of this" i said.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem if he didn't call me a bad dad and tell me that I'm not good enough for you "Joey said.

"Yer well maybe if you hadn't believed my sister over the girl you are meant to love i wouldn't have said it" Peter said.

"Yer OK I'll admit that i have made mistakes believing Lucy over Lauren was probably the biggest next to breaking up with her twice. But that doesn't mean that you can cause trouble between us" Joey said.

"I haven't caused any trouble I'm just looking out for my best friend what is so wrong with that" Peter said.

"Really you have caused no trouble is that why you said i hit you for no reason when you know that i had a very good reason" Joey said.

"And what's that" i questioned getting annoyed that this seemed to be getting us nowhere.

"He pretty much said that he wants you back so he is going to show you what I'm really like " Joey said.

"Is this true Pete do you really want me back" i questioned shocked.

"Well yeah but i know you still love him so i thought if i could just show you the way he can really be it would show you that I'm much better for you than he is " Peter replied.

"What" i shouted " so he did go to hit cause you told him you want me back he had a reason you lied to me" i said.

He nodded "I'm sorry Lauren but i still love you" he said.

"You still love me! Peter we were kids as much as i thought i loved you at the time i realized the second i met Joey what real love feels like. I'm sorry but there's no chance of me and you being together again" i said feeling really bad. The last thing i want to do is hurt his feelings a part of me will always love Peter I'm just not in love with him.

"So your going to choose this violent thug over me" he questioned.

"What did you just call me"Joey questioned standing up.

"Joey sit down please" i said. He looked at me for a few seconds before doing as i asked.

"I'm not choosing Joey over you cause were not getting back together not yet anyway cause i need to learn to trust that Joey is not going to hurt me again and i need to get my head straight before i can be in any sort of relationship" i said sighing.

"So no matter what you are not going to choose me even though I'm so much better for you " he said.

"No I'm sorry but for the record i don't think anyone is better for me i didn't choose Joey i didn't have a choice that how you know that its love cause you don't choose it it chooses you." i said smiling weakly.

"Look maybe its better if we just stay away from each other from now on i don't think I'm going to be able to be around you if your together" Peter said getting up and heading for the door

"Pete wait " i shouted but he just ignored me and left anyway.

I hope that one day we can be friends again but for now I think he's right it is best if we stay out of each others ways I'm just going to focus on my family from now on.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you straight away and had to hear it from Peter before i did" i said to Joey as i sat back down on the sofa next to him.

"Its OK after what happened at the park i don't blame you for doubting me. So what happens now are you going to let me see the twins and maybe let us get back to being us "Joey questioned.

"You can see the twins as long as I'm there and well as for us i think we need to take it one step at a time" i said.

"I love you so much Lauren" he said.

"I love you to" i said.

**_Thank you so much for all your reviews of this story ! this is the last chapter i know it probably seems a odd place to leave it but i couldn't think of anywhere else to take this story I hope you like the last chapter anyway xx_**


End file.
